Крузо Палм/Галерея/Сезоны 6-7
Шестой сезон Никаких вторых шансов Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Fluttershy holding Applejack in fear S6E6.png Audience getting excited; Fluttershy covering her eyes S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in shock S6E6.png Fluttershy fainting S6E6.png Fluttershy cracks one eye open S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie cheer for Trixie S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png Бакбольный сезон Braeburn humbly accepting defeat S6E18.png Braeburn --gonna have to get real serious-- S6E18.png Braeburn and his team looking confused S6E18.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby helps Coco Crusoe rake kelp on the beach S6E19.png Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby waving to the ponies she helped S6E19.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheering for Starlight S7E1.png Pinkie Pie applauding with a big grin S7E1.png Pinkie Pie "what a great surprise!" S7E1.png Pinkie Pie crying tears of joy S7E1.png Starlight "that all sounds wonderful" S7E1.png Starlight excuses herself from the party S7E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Spike looking at Twilight S7E1.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Честная Эппл Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png Lily Lace's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png Starstreak's fashion model on the runway S7E9.png Inky Rose's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png Идеальная пара Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Grand Pear -glad you like it- S7E13.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight and Starlight walk through Ponyville S7E14.png Coco Crusoe wants Pinkie Pie's autograph S7E14.png Pinkie Pie signing Coco Crusoe's journal S7E14.png Cherry Berry pointing at Pinkie Pie S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing at her S7E14.png Pinkie Pie -giggly feedback is the best kind!- S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing again S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing once more S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle -I guess I'll catch you later- S7E14.png Pinkie's fans not laughing at Twilight S7E14.png Twilight walks away from Pinkie in disappointment S7E14.png Pinkie Pie uncomfortable by the laughter S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Coco Crusoe and Rainbow Stars approach a table S7E15.png Coco Crusoe and Rainbow Stars at the same seat S7E15.png Coco Crusoe -I saw it first!- S7E15.png Rainbow Stars -I got here first!- S7E15.png Coco and Rainbow Stars get mad at each other S7E15.png Coco and Rainbow Stars glare at each other S7E15.png Spike gets between Coco and Rainbow Stars S7E15.png Spike helps with Coco and Rainbow's friendship problem S7E15.png Spike pushes two table seats together S7E15.png Spike -you two should sit together- S7E15.png Spike squeezed between Coco and Rainbow Stars S7E15.png Spike helps Coco Crusoe and Rainbow Stars get along S7E15.png Coco Crusoe and Rainbow Stars hold their muffins S7E15.png Twilight and Starlight smiling happily S7E15.png |index}} Категория:Галереи персонажей